Sex Education
by Kiru.PhiE
Summary: ketika anak remaja dengan psikologi yang labil, dan keingintahuan mereka yang tinggi disuguhi sebuah 'sex education'. Apakah akan diingat untuk masa depan? Atau malahan dipraktekkan ya? Warning: LEMON! LIME! PWP!Don't like? Don't read.


**Present: Sex Education**

**Bleach By Tite Kubo**

**Main Chara: Rukia Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Rate: M**

**Summary: **ketika anak remaja dengan psikologi yang labil, dan keingintahuan mereka yang tinggi disuguhi sebuah 'sex education'. Apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya? Apakah akan diingat untuk masa depan? Atau malahan dipraktekkan ya?

**Warning: **LEMON! LIME! PWP! Tanpa plot! Full of Sexual content! Dosa ditanggung sendiri! Merupakan fic saduran. All of the POV is **Ichigo's POV. **Bahasanya Kaku, Miss type dll.

**Don't like? Don't read. Just click back button. Easy, right? **=)) **Flame isn't appreciate.**

.

.

Ichigo POV

.

Aku dan sahabatku bersekolah sekolah di pinggir kota Inggris dan kami sudah bersahabat sejak tiga tahun sebelumnya. Sampai kemudian aku menganggapnya lebih dari sahabatku lainnya. Rukia agak tomboy, dia biasa bermain mainan yang biasanya dikerjakan anak laki-laki. Sampai kemudian tubuhnya berkembang seperti selayaknya seorang gadis, dan akupun mulai kikuk kalau sedang bersamanya, tanpa kuketahui dengan jelas apa sebabnya.

Ibu Rukia telah bercerai dan harus bekerja siang hari pada suatu rumah makan. Keadaan ini semakin menyenangkan buat kami, karena kami berdua biasa ditinggalkan sendirian berjam-jam pada siang hari. Biasanya kami hanya sebatas duduk bersama sambil berbincang-bincang seperti anak-anak lain pada umumnya. Tapi sore ini terjadi keadaan yang berbeda.

Hari itu kami baru mendapatkan pelajaran pendidikan-sex di sekolah. Di sekolah kami, setahun sekali anak laki-laki dan perempuan dipisahkan untuk mendapatkan 'pendidikan seks'. Sebenarnya pelajaran itu berupa pelajaran biologi dengan sedikit tambahan informasi tentang masalah sex. Informasi tersebut cukup rinci dengan dilengkapi pula dengan buku saku dengan judul 'Apa yang harus diketahui anak laki-laki' atau 'Apa yang harus diketahui anak perempuan'.

Disana tidak dijelaskan secara gamblang tentang aktivitas sex. Secara alami anak laki-laki selalu ingin tahu apa yang telah diajarkan kepada teman-teman perempuannya, demikian pula sebaliknya anak-anak perempuan ingin tahu apa yang telah diajarkan ke teman-teman laki-lakinya. Demikian pula yang kami perbincangkan hari itu.

Kami berdua berada di dalam kamar Rukia, di atas tempat tidurnya yang berukuran besar, terbuat dari kayu jati yang nyaman. Kami duduk berhadapan, Rukia membaca buku sakuku sedang aku membaca buku sakunya.

"Rukia, kamu mendapatkan bahan banyak banyak dari yang kuperoleh. Contohnya lihat ini, ada proses haid dan Kotex!"

"Tapi mereka tidak benar-benar menceritakan secara jelas. Aku pikir kita telah memiliki gambaran atau semacamnya."

Rukia memakai T-Shirt dan celana pendek, aku bisa melihat betuk lengkungan bukit dadanya yang kecil, dan samar-samar aku juga bisa melihat garis celah-celah diantara pahanya yang tertutup oleh celana ketatnya.

"Aku tidak mengetahui mengapa mereka menyebutnya pendidikan-seks. Padahal disini tidak menerangkan bagaimana cara melakukannya."

"Siapa bilang? Mari kutunjukan kepadamu," kata Rukia sambil membungkukkan punggung dan meletakkan buku dihadapanku.

Kucium keharuman shampo rambutnya yang membuatku terangsang. Aku pun merasakan ketegangan penisku didalam celanaku. Tapi aku mengharapkan semoga dia tidak menyadari apa yang sedang kurasakan.

"Lihat! Disini dikatakan penis laki-laki akan tegang kaku dan keras. Sehingga bisa dimasukkan ke vagina perempuan, yang lembut dan mudah mengembang. Ketika dia ejakulasi, cairan sperma yang berisi jutaan sel masuk ke vagina perempuan dan membuahi telur."  
"Itu sudah ceritakan banyak kepadaku," katanya dengan menyindir,"Seperti dimana letak liang vagina itu? Bagaimana cara penis memasukinya?"

Sebenarnya aku agak malu mendengar secara fulgar kata-kata itu di depan seorang gadis, sehingga wajahku menjadi merah padam dan penisku semakin menonjol keluar celanaku. Rukia membuka lagi lembar lainnya dan menunjukkannya kepadaku suatu baris gambar.

"Disini tempatnya," katanya sambil menunjuk kesuatu gambar. "Sudah jelas apa yang kumaksudkan? Tidakkah sudah cukup jelas yang kamu cari?" kata Rukia.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide masuk keotakku dan aku harus memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko.

"Dimana milikmu?"

Aku hampir tidak percaya bahwa aku benar-benar berani mengucapkannya. Aku tahu aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, yang bisa diceritakan Rukia kepada teman-temanku disekolah.  
Rukia melirikku dengan ekor matanya beberapa saat. Dia kibaskan rambutnya kebelakang dan menyisihkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Kemudian merebahkan punggungnya dan tangannya digerakkan ketempat diantara kedua pahanya. Aku hampir tidak berani memandang ke arah bagian tersebut. Kemudian disusupkannya disuatu tempat di celananya.

"Disini tempatnya."

Waktu terus berjalan dengan cepat dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Aku Cuma tertawa dan berkata, "Itu bukan sangat dekat seperti apa yang dikatakan di buku!"

Rukia juga tertawa, dan aku bisa merasakan penisku semakin membesar. Kami berdua melanjutkan membuka lembar lainnya sambil memperbincangkan lebih lanjut. Aku jadi grogi ketika Rukia kemudian berkata,"Jadi bagaimana penis bisa muat kalau dimasukkan kesana? Seperti yang dikatakan buku ini. Apa betul?"

Ya ampun! Dia sedang memperbincangkan penisku! Aku menelan ludah beberapa kali sambil berkata, "Kecuali, ketika penis sudah keras dan tegang."

Aku merasa jantungku berdebar semakin keras. Aku hampir tidak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi! Itu tidak seperti yang sering aku impikan. Aku belum mulai onani, dan proses ke arah sana terus berlangsung dengan cepat.

"Aku masih tidak paham bagaimana caranya penis bisa masuk kesana. Si perempuan mestinya tidur di atas meja atau apa saja sedang laki-laki dalam posisi berdiri."

"Aku sempat menyaksikan 'Wild Kingdom' semalam dan melihat dua singa melakukan itu. Cukup menarik."

"Bagaimana cara mereka melakukan itu?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Singa betina duduk sana dan singa jantan duduk dibelakangnya. Kukira ia menaruh penisnya dari belakang."

"Mana bisa?" kata Rukia dengan nada meremehkan yang membuatku marah. Kami memang selalu bersaing dan saling mencintai.

"Benar, Aku melihatnya dengan jelas."

"Tidak masuk akal, lihat" kata Rukia sambil tubuhnya memberangkang dengan perut menyentuh kasur.

"Dengan posisi seperti ini bagaimana bisa masuk?"

"Singa betina bukan berbaring seperti itu. Kakinya ada dibawahnya," kataku sambil memperagakan posisi singa betina setengah berjongkok dengan tangan bertumpu pada kasur.

"Sama saja tetap tidak bisa. Lihat?" Rukia memposisikan kakinya dan sikutnya berada dibawah dadanya. Pantatnya diangkat, sehingga bulatan pinggulnya nampak jelas dibungkus celananya yang ketat.

"Vaginaku tepat disini." Tangannya digerakkan diantara kedua pangkal pahanya dan kulihat cembungan ditempat tersebut.

"Jika penis ditusukkan kesini, tidak akan bisa menjangkaunya."

Aku yakin bahwa aku yang benar, dan aku harus membuktikannya.  
"Kenapa tidak, coba lihat," kataku sambil memposisikan tubuhku dibelakang Rukia seperti singa jantan, dan penisku kutempelkan dibulatan pantatnya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah merah padam.

"Membuktikan bahwa aku benar. Begini." kataku sambil mendorong dan menggesekan tonjolan penisku pada bulatan pantatnya. Kurasakan sensasi kehangatan menyentuh bagian tonjolan penisku.

"Penis akan ditusukkan dari sini, begini." Kuletakkan jari telunjukku mengacung diposisi penisku, kemudian kugerakkan pinggulku kedepan sehingga ujung telunjukku menusuk kepangkal pahanya.

"Ya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa," kata Rukia tidak puas.

"Hey, aku tahu! Tunggu, jangan bergerak. Pindahkan posisi kakimu diantara kakiku, nah sekarang gerakkan maju."

Dengan berlandaskan lutut aku berdiri diantara kedua paha Rukia, kugerakkan pinggulku kedepan sehingga ujung jari telunjukku menyentuh cembungan dipangkal paha Rukia.

"Ohh," desah Rukia. Pinggulnya terjungkit ketika ujung jariku menusuk tepat di vaginanya.

"Begitu sudah tepat di vaginanya, singa jantan kemudian menindih tubuh singa betina, sambil menusukkan penisnya kedepan."

Kurebahkan tubuhku dipunggung Rukia sambil menggerakkan pinggulku maju mundur. Jariku kutusuk-tusukkan ke vagina Rukia. Aku hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulakukan, kenyataannya jari telunjukku sedang menusuk dan menggosok bagian paling rahasia Rukia! Penisku jadi semakin tegang dan kalau diteruskan lagi sepertinya aku bisa orgasme. Aku tak tahu apa yang Rukia rasakan, yang pasti tubuhnya ikut menggeliat-geliat setiap kali kusentuh vaginanya. Akhirnya Rukia sadar akan keadaan kami, tubuhnya kemudian dibalikkan dan menjauh.

"OK, aku tahu yang kau maksudkan. Kau mungkin benar. Tapi kupikir manusia tidak melakukan dengan cara seperti itu."

Aku terduduk dengan wajah merah padam, sejenak kutenangkan diriku agar Rukia tidak tahu apa yang sedang bergolak pada diriku."Aku tidak mengatakan begitu, aku hanya mengatakan bahwa dengan cara seperti itu bisa dilakukan. Disamping itu apa ada cara lain untuk melakukan itu.

"Aku pernah melihat sesuatu di TV dengan Mamaku, tapi dia segera merubah channel sebelum aku sempat melihatnya dengan jelas." kata Rukia

"Apa itu?"

"Mereka berada dibawah selimut sehingga aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tetapi perempuannya jelas sedang berbaring terlentang, seperti ini," kata Rukia sambil berguling terlentang, dengan kedua pahanya direnggangkan.

"Dan ada seorang laki-laki menindihnya dari atas."

"Tidak, dia tidak akan bisa berbuat sesuatu!" kataku penasaran.

"Kenapa tidak? Mari kita coba!"

Aku benar-benar khawatir. Aku tidak ingin melukai Rukia. Tapi aku ingat katika bermain bola, Rukia pernah ditindih beberapa anak laki-laki yang ternyata tidak apa-apa. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku berdebar-debar, dengan posisi itu aku akan bisa bergesekan lebih banyak dengan gundukan kecil di pangkal paha Rukia. Daerah itu terasa hangat dan telah menghipnotisku sehingga sempat bembuatku hampir orgasme.

"Sekarang berbaringlah di atasku," kata Rukia.

Aku merebahkan diri menindih tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada kedua tanganku. Kurasakan sepasang bukit di dadanya menusuk dadaku! Desah nafasnya menyapu wajahku dan kucium keharuman rambutnya, demikian juga kehangatan yang terpancar dari pangkal pahanya. Aku benar-benar terangsang berat, apalagi ketika kedua tangannya merangkul leherku sehingga tubuh kami berhimpitan.

"Kamu menyukai posisiku seperti ini?" bisikku dengan suara bergetar.

"Yeah. Sepertinya nyaman," bisik Rukia. Mata kami saling pandang, 1001 perasaan bercampur aduk. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sampai Rukia berbisik,

"Kamu pernah mencium seorang gadis?"

"T.. Tidak pernah," jantungku berdebar keras, aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Rukia. Wajahnya yang manis sekali tampak merah padam, tapi malah kelihatan semakin cantik. Tubuhnya yang harum, padat tapi lembut sekali.

"Aku juga," kata Rukia, kemudia kami tertawa bersama.

"Maksudku aku tidak pernah mencium seorang laki-laki, tapi.."

Tiba-tiba Rukia menarik wajahku dan.. Bibirku bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.. Kami berciuman sambil menutup mata, bibir kami saling bergesekan, saling menghisap dan lidah kami saling menyentuh dan membelai.. Wow, sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa! Getaran sentuhan bibir kami sampai terasa kesekujur tubuh kami, terasa niimaat sekali, sulit kami gambarkan dengan kata-kata. Ciuman itu terhenti karena kami kehabisan napas.

"Ohh, luar biasa, manis sekali," desahku. Tapi tiba-tiba aku terkejut ketika Rukia malah tetawa genit.

"Mnn.. Mmmhmm." tawanya yang genit lagi. "Apa yang sangat lucu?" tanyaku penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku dapat merasakan kamu." kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tapi? Aku dapat merasakan kamu juga." kataku masih bingung.

"Tidak, maksudku aku dapat merasakan penismu.. Um.. Penismu. Aku merasakan benar-benar sangat keras."

Aduh! Aku benar-benar telah melupakan! Aku benar-benar bodoh luar biasa, dan Rukia bisa ceritakan teman-temanku! Aku bisa sangat malu, tapi hal itu terjadi tanpa dapat kukendalikan.

"Oh.. Aku.. Minta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, itu terjadi dengan sendirinya, tanpa dapat kucegah." kataku terbata-bata, sambil bergerak mengangkat pinggulku.

"Hey, Aku tidak keberatan koq." kata Rukia, sambil melipat kakinya memeluk pinggulku, sehingga aku tidak bisa bangun, dan kurasakan tonjolan penisku semakin merapat erat dengan cembungan vaginanya.

"Aku.. Aku tidak tahu. Itu kadang-kadang terjadi dengan sendirinya." kataku mencoba untuk menerangkan keadaanku.

"Benar? Bagus sekali." Kata

Rukia sambil menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya sehingga aku semakin terangsang."Seberapa besarnya?" bisik Rukia.

"Apanya?" tanyaku agak panik.

Rukia tertawa genit, dia senang melihat kebingunganku.

"Seberapa besarnya sih penismu? Aku merasakan cukup besar. Aku hanya tidak bisa memahami apakah miliknya seorang gadis bisa dimasuki yang sebesar itu?

"Aku tidak tahu, aku juga tidak pernah memikirkan seberapa besarnya."

"Coba kulihat," kata Rukia.

Hatiku semakin berdebar-debar, Rukia ingin melihat penisku! Apakah aku harus telanjang bulat di depan seorang gadis? Tidak!

"Ayolah, biarkan aku melihatnya, please?"

Tunggu dulu. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk melihat seorang gadis telanjang. Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang luar biasa! Tapi aku tidak yakin Rukia membolehkan aku melihatnya. Tapi ternyata Rukia mau! Rukia juga benar-benar ingin melihatku telanjang. Hanya untuk melihat, tanpa berbuat apa-apa lagi!

"OK, kamu dulu." kataku.

"Tidak, kita sama-sama." katanya.

Ini memang adil. Aku segera membuka bajuku, demikian pula Rukia. Detak jantungku terasa semakin cepat. Aku pernah melihat Rukia dalam pakaian renang, tapi ini benar-benar luar biasa. Sambil melepas bajuku, mataku tidak pernah lepas dari bra-nya yang berwarna putih, dan juga kulit tubuhnya yang kuning mulus. Aku benar-benar tidak pernah membayangkan begitu luar biasa, apalagi ketika Rukia membuka kaitan bra-nya dan melepaskannya.. Jantungku seakan berhenti bertetak..

Akhirnya aku benar-benar melihat buah dada seorang gadis! Bulat, putih bagai cream, puting kecil berwarna pink yang mencuat indah sekali. "Mmm." Guman Rukia menyadarkanku. Rukia tersenyum-senyum malu melihatku terbengong-bengong melihat kemulusan buah dadanya.

Aku segera melepaskan sabukku, Rukia menyusupkan jarinya memegang elastik celana pendeknya dan berhenti menungguku. Aku segera melepaskan kancing celana dan terus melepas celana jeanku. Penisku yang tegang langsung tampak mencuat dari dalam celana dalamku. Tiba-tiba mukaku merah padam, ternyata Rukia belum melepas celana pendeknya.

"Hey! Ayoi! Kamu kan janji bersama-sama!"

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa," kata Rukia sambil sorot matanya tidak lepas dari tonjolan penisku di celana dalamku.

Rukia kemudian berbaring sambil melepas celena pendeknya melewati pinggulnya yang bulat indah. Tubuh kami berdua sekarang tinggal dibalut oleh celana dalam. Aku benar-benar kagum dengan kemulusan kulit tubuhnya bagaikan kulit bayi, kuning kemerahan dan halus sekali.

"Siap," kata Rukia.

"OK," kataku mantap.

Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar lagi melihat tubuh seorang gadis yang telanjang bulat di depanku. Dan.. Hal itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan ketika Rukia pelahan-lahan melepas celana dalamnya, bersamaan dengan kuturunkan celana dalamku melewati kakiku.

Dan kemudian kami berdua sama-sama terbengong-bengong melihat tubuh telanjang di depannya. Kulit tubuh Rukia benar-benar mulus, lekukan tubuhnya benar-benar mempesona. Ketika sudut mataku melihat ke Rukia, kulihat wajahnya merah padam dan sorot matanya menjelajahi seluruh tubuhnya. Sepertinya wajahnya jadi semakin cantik dan oohh.. Sepasang bukit dadanya benar-benar mengagumkan dan menggetarkan hatiku, tapi.. Bagian bawahnya.. Kulihat rambut kecil-kecil halus berwarna pirang menutupi cembungan dipangkal pahanya. Tapi tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulihat, sepertinya semuanya tersembunyi dibalik rambut halus itu.

"Wow," seru Rukia.

"Berbaringlah terlentang, aku ingin bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, aku terlentang sambil memperhatikan Rukia. Dia bergeser mendekati diriku. Sepasang bukit dadanya ikut bergoyang, pemandangan yang menakjubkan sekali. Aku tidak memperhatikan tangannya sampai ketika jari-jarinya mengelus batang penisku dengan lembut."Oh besar sekali, keras, tapi kulitnya lembut sekali." kata Rukia sambil tangannya menjelajahi seluruh bagian penisku, meremas dan mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut.

"Ouchh!" erangku. Sepertinga tubuhku melambung tinggi..

"Benar-benar luar biasa," desis Rukia benar-benar terpesona menyaksikan penisku yang tegang kukuh dan keras. Kurasakan jari-jari Rukia mengocok-kocok batang penisku naik turun dengan penuh gairah. Aku tidak pernah melihat penisku menjadi sebesar itu, sepertinya penisku telah mengembang secara maximum. Mataku tertutup rapat-rapat.. Mulutku mendesah-desah tanpa dapat kukendalikan lagi,

"Ooohh.. Aaahh.." aku benar-benar tidak pernah merasakan senikmat ini.

"Kau senang aku beginikan?" bisik Rukia dengan suara genit.

Gerakan tangannya naik-turun semakin cepat sampai pinggulku terangkat-angkat menahan nikmat dan geli luar biasa. Akhirnya aku tak dapat menahan lagi, dengan diiringi teriakkan nyaringku, spermaku meledak dan menyembur kuat keudara beberapa kali. Inilah untuk pertama kalinya aku mengalami orgasme. Rukia juga berteriak tertahan dan meloncat menjauhiku, gadis ini benar-benar terkejut melihat spermaku yang begitu dasyat menyembur keudara dan sebagian jatuh menimpa tangan, paha dan dadanya.

Beberapa saat aku terkulai lemas. Sepertinya aku sempat tak sadar beberapa detik. Begitu pula Rukia, gadis ini terbengong-bengong melihat kejadian yang benar-benar tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya.

"Apa.. Apa yang terjadi?" kata Rukia terbata-bata.

"A.. A.. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah mengalami seperti ini sebelumnya." kataku tergagap-gagap.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat Rukia berkata pelan. "Aku tahu. Kau mengalami orgasme." katanya sambil mengusap-usap cairan kental spermaku yang berhamburan kemana-mana.  
"Ini adalah sperma. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menduga proses keluarnya begitu luar biasa."

"Yeah, memang sangat luar biasa. Aku merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa dan sulit kugambarkan." kataku.

Rukia tertawa genit. "Itu karena aku! Aku yang membuatmu sampai orgasme! Tadinya aku khawatir, kau mengerang-erang seperti kesakitan."

"Yeah. Benar-benar luar biasa. Jari-jari tanganmu juga luar biasa" kataku sambil melihat tubuh moleknya yang telanjang bulat. Dan akupun tak ingin membuang tempo lagi.

"Hey. Sekarang gantian aku! Cepat kamu berbaring" kataku.

"Tapi.. Tapi kau pelan-pelan ya?" kata Rukia."Aku takut."

"OK, jangan khawatir, aku tak akan menyakitimu."

Ya Tuhan, inilah hari bersejarahku sebagai seorang laki-laki. Dihadapanku berbaring terlentang sesosok tubuh gadis yang luar biasa cantiknya telanjang bulat. Mataku benar-benar termanjakan dengan pemandangan yang benar-benar menakjubkan.

Pelahan-lahan kuusap cairan spermaku yang menempel di bukit kecil di dada Rukia. Tanganku sampai gemetaran meraba kulit kenyal dan halus di sepasang bukit indah itu. Puttingnya yang kecil jadi mengeras ketika tanganku mengelus-elusnya. Apalagi ketika puting itu kepegang dan kupilin-pilin lembut, Rukia mengerang lembut. Hatiku sampai berdesir mendengar erangan aneh itu. Sepertinya mengandung kekuatan magis yang membangkitkan kembali gairahku.

Kuturunkan tanganku menelusuri perutnya kebawah sampai daerah pangkal pahanya. Kuusap-usap rambut halus pirang disana. Rambut yang panjangnya sekitar 1/4 inci itu sangat lembut. Aku tidak menduga didaerah itu bisa tumbuh rambut. Ujung jariku kususupkan ke celah-celah yang membelah vertikal gundukan kecil di pangkal pahanya. Daerah itu ternyata basah oleh cairan lendir.

"Buka lagi pahamu, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa disini."

Ketika Rukia membuka lagi pahanya, tampaklah celah-celah yang berwarna pink yang mengkilat basah oleh cairan lendir.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang luar biasa, aku tidak pernah membayangkan seperti itu bentuk vagina seorang gadis. Kudekatkan wajahku agar bisa melihat lebih jelas daerah misterius yang sudah lama ingin kulihat. Kucium aroma khas yang segar dan juga cukup harum. Kukita Rukia sangat rajin membersihkan daerah itu. Tapi kembali aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa selain celah vertikal yang tertutup. Dengan hati-hati kususupkan jari-jariku kebibir vertikal yang cukup tebal itu, kurasakan kebasahan dan kehangatan didaerah itu.

Pinggul Rukia terjungkit-jungkit setiap kali kugosok celah-celah itu, bibirnya setiap kali juga mengeluarkan desahan-desahan aneh yang merangsang pendengaran, apalagi ketika ujung jariku menyentuh tonjolan clitorisnya. Sepertinya daerah tersebut sangat sensitif seperti juga sulit penisku, dan Rukia juga merasakan nikmat yang tak kalah bebatnya seperti ketika Rukia mengusap penisku. Aku jadi semakin bersemangat menggerakkan jariku menyusuri celah-celah itu.

Akhirnya mataku melihat lubang kecil berwarna merah muda dibawah tonjolan clitorisnya. Dari lubang itulah cairan bening itu keluar. Lubang itu cuma sebesar ujung jari kelingkingku. Aku yakin itulah yang disebut vagina yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Rukia, dan di buku dikatakan bahwa penis dimasukkan ke lubang itu. Tapi koq begitu kecil? Kumasukkan ujung jariku ke lubang itu, terasa hangat dan ketika kugerak-gerakkan tiba-tiba aku sangat terkejut, sepertinga ujung jariku terhisap oleh lubang itu. Aku jadi penasaran sekali, ketika akan kumasukkan lagi tiba-tiba Rukia membentakku.

"Hey! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" katanya sambil melompat ketika ujung jariku kumasukkan lebih dalam.

"I just want to see what it feels like.", I said, still pushing. Now, it was past the first knuckle.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu lubang apa itu.", kataku sambil terus mau memasukkan ujung jariku lagi.

"Cut it out!" she was squirming. I kept pushing. She moaned and said again, but more softly,

"Keluarkan cepar keluarkan." kata Rukia panik.

Ujung jariku seperti menabrak suatu dinding dan ketika kudorong lagi.

"Auw.. aduh stop!" Jerit Rukia kesakitan. Dengan gugup kutarik ujung jariku keluar lubang kecil dan sempit itu.

"Itukan lubang dimana penis dimasukkan bukan?" kataku mencari kepastian.  
"Mungkin."

I started pushing my finger into her again,"Does it feel like a penis?"

Aku memulai mendorong lagi jariku ke dalam lubang itu,  
"Apakah seperti dimasukkan penis?" tanyaku lagi. Pinggul Rukia kembali menggeliat-geliat.  
"Aduuhh stop, stop please!" Rintih Rukia.

Aku ingat ketika singa jantan memasukkan penisnya kevagina singa betina. Tapi Rukia sepertinya merasa kesakitan dan keenakan sekaligus. Kini jariku kugerakkan keluar masuk. Lubang itu begitu sempit dan ketat menjepit ujung jariku. Cairan lendir semakin banyak keluar. Kulihat Rukia tidak lagi kesakitan, cuman mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mendesis keenakan dan tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat begitu menggairahkan.. Sampai tiba-tiba tubuhnya menggigil dan mengejang,

"Aaahh.. Ooohh," jeritnya nyaring sambil menarik tanganku dari liang itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Entah, ahh." Desah Rukia dengan nafas tersegal-segal.

"Mungkin aku orgasme," bisik Rukia sambil tersenyum manis sekali.

"Ohh, kupikir memang benar penis harus dimasukkan ke lubang itu," kataku, "Tapi aku tidak yakin lubang itu terlalu kecil untuk ukuran penis."

"Kenapa tidak?" kata Rukia sambil melihat penisku yang mulai membesar dan menegang lagi.

"Penis terlalu besar. Ujung jariku saja sudah sulit masuk, apalagi penis yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dan panjang."

Rukia meraih kembali penisku.

"Yeah aku tahu maksudmu."

Dia memperhatikan penisku dengan seksama sambil mengusap-usapnya. Sepertinya dia sangat sangat tertarik dan menyukai penisku itu, seperti barang antik yang sangat berharga.

"Jika tidak cukup, paling tidak kita bisa mencobanya untuk meyakinkan sampai sejauh mana." kata Rukia sambil melirik ke arahku, senyuman genis tersungging dibibirnya.

"Apa kau pikir cukup aman?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Tentunya aku sangat senang melakukannya, tapi aku khawatir Rukia akan kembali berbaring terlentang dan pahanya dibuka lebar.

"Yakin. Bila tidak muat dimasukkan ke dalam milikku, maka kita akan mencari cara lainnya. Apapun juga kamu bisa ejakulasi, dan itu tidak akan menbuatku hamil karena tidak masuk ke dalam."

Aku segera menempatkan pinggulku diantara kedua pahanya. Terasa hangat, basah dan lembut. Kugerak-gerakkan ujung penisku untuk menemukan lubang itu, begitu menyentuh lubangnya, kutekan sedikit, kemudian kugerakkan pinggulku sambil terus menekan. Sepasang bukit dadanya mengeras, putingnya menusuk dadaku. Kedua tangannya merangkul leherku. Kami kembali berciuman. Tubuh kamu saling menekan dan menggesek.

Rukia ketawa genit sambil berbisik, "Aku sangat senang kamu ada disini, dalam posisi seperti ini," katanya sambil memelukku dengan mesra sekali.

Kami terus saling menggesek dan menekan, tangan kami juga saling mengelus dan meremas-remas. Nafas kami semakin cepat dan tubuh kami juga semakin panas, peluh kami mulai membasahi tubuh kami. Ini benar-benar luar biasa. Gesekan-gesekan itu demikian nikmatnya. Tapi usaha penisku untuk masuk ke lubang itu selalu gagal.

"Masih belum bisa masuk?" Bisik Rukia.

"Coba kutekan agak keras lagi," kuangkat sedikit pinggulku, kemudian kutekan keras, tapi ternyata malah meleset kesamping.

"Uhh.." desis Rukia. "Coba kubantu," bisik Rukia sambil tangannya meraih batang penisku, kemudian ditempatkan tepat di gerbang liang vaginanya.

"Tekan!" kata Rukia."Yeah," kataku sambil menekan pinggulku cukup kuat.

Kuangkat sedikit lagi, kembali kutekan lebih keras sambil tangan Rukia mengarahkan penisku. Kurasakan liang itu semakin mengembang dan tiba-tiba sebagian ujung penisku berhasil melesak ke dalam.

"Stop!" teriak Rukia. "Ohh.." keluhku, sambil menghentikan gerakanku.

Kepala penisku yang bulat sudah berhasil masuk keliang vagina Rukia. Begitu ketatnya liang itu seperti mengunci ujung penisku.

"Ujung penisku sudah berhasil masuk," bisikku.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku dapat merasakannya." kata Rukia.

Pelahan kutarik sedikit penisku pelan-pelan, kemudian kutekan lagi dengan tekanan lebih kuat. Begitu kulakukan berulang-ulang sampai ujung penisku tiba-tiba menabrak kuat dinding penghalang disana.

"Ahh, stop, kita sebaiknya berhenti, ohh jangan!" kata Rukia terbata-bata.

Meskipun mulutnya mengatakan jangan, tapi kurasakan pelukan Rukia malah semakin erat, dan pinggulnya pun bergerak mengimbangi tusukannku.

"Kita sebaiknya berhenti.. Kita, ohh stop!" rintih Rukia.

"Yeah." kataku, tapi penisku tidak mau berhenti. Tekanan pinggulku makin lama makin kuat sehingga akhirnya..

"Aaahh.. ADUH! Ohh.. Aaahh," jeritan Rukia melengking kuat ketika penisku berhasil menembus benteng penghalang itu. Batang penisku tenggelam seluruhnya ke dalam liang yang sudah tidak perawan lagi, sampai bola testicle-ku menekan pangkal pahanya. Jeritan Rukia dan cengkeraman kukunya mencengkeram kuat di pundakku dan pahanya memeluk kuat kuat pinggulku membuatku benar-benar terkejut.

"Aduh! stop, stop!" jerit Rukia.

Kurasakan jepitan liang vagina Rukia yang begitu kuat dan ketat sekali, kurasakan juga denyutan-denyutan dinding liang itu seperti menyedot penisku, dan kurasakan kehangatan disana.

"Rukia. Penisku sudah masuk semua." kataku sambil terengah-engah.

"I can tell. It hurt. A lot."

"Aku bilang stop! Sakit sekali tahu!" bentak Rukia. Kulihat wajahnya merah padam dan air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku Rukia. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku."

"OK. Bisa kamu tarik keluar sekarang?"

"OK.." Aku cabut penisku pelan-pelan, Rukia merintih, kutekan lagi pelan-pelan dan kembali kutarik lagi sedikit. Kurasakan sesasi gesekan antara penisku dan dinding liang vagina Rukia begitu luar biasa nikmatnya. Tubuhku sampai menggigil menahan geli dan nikmat yang teramat sangat.

"Rukia, sebaiknya jangan dilepas," bisikku.

"Ya, aku tahu.." desah Rukia sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya keriri-kanan mengikuti gerakan pinggulku. Tangan Rukia kembali memelukku erat-erat. Seperti juga aku, sepertinya Rukia juga merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang sangat luar biasa. Dia ingin menghentikannya, tapi kenikmatan itu sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Dan tiba-tiba kembali tubuh Rukia mengejang sambil mengerang cukup keras, ketika Rukia mencapai orgasmenya yang kedua kali. Rukia sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku, tapi tidak jelas, akhirnya ia menggigit pundakku.

Diding liang vaginanya berdenyut-denyut kuat, membuat penisku tersedot-sedot dan sepertinya aku juga tidak kuat lagi menahan diri. Kutekan penisku dalam-dalam dan..

"Aaahh.." spermaku menyembur kuat berkali-kali didasar liang vagina Rukia.

Entah berapa lama kami terkulai sambil berpelukan, penisku masih tertanam diliang vagina Rukia..

Ah, ternyata apa yang aku pelajari itu benar.

"Brengsek. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat Ichigo.."

"Hmm." Aku menggumam tidak jelas. Masih meresapi kenikmatan yang dari tadi kudapatkan bersama Rukia.

Dan akhirnya kami berdua tertidur karena kelelahan setelah mempraktekkan pelajaran yang kemarin kami pelajari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

Flame is not allow! I've warned you..


End file.
